Leap of Faith
by StBridget
Summary: Leave it to Steve to take a flying leap off of a 10 story building and trust Danny to save him. Good thing Danny has wings. Too bad the rest of the team didn't know that. AU Winged!Danny


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Sirens screaming, the HPD and Five-0 vehicles screeched to a halt outside the suspect's apartment building. Police personnel poured out of the vehicles. Duke directed the uniformed officers in securing the building and shepherding innocent bystanders to safety while Five-0 geared up. The man in question was a suspect in multiple murders and considered armed and dangerous, so Five-0 was going in hot.

Danny peered up at the apartment building as he checked his weapon. It was an ugly, cinder block affair, 10 stories high, designed to pack the most units in the smallest amount of space. The outside was crumbling, and there was evidence of painted-over graffiti. It wasn't the nicest place, but it was better than a lot of low-income housing Danny had seen.

Steve motioned to his team, and they charged into the building. Kono took up position in the lobby by the elevator while the others charged up the stairs. They left Chin guarding the door to the stairs and Lou in the hall to make sure no other residents came out while Steve and Danny took up position on either side of the suspect's door.

Steve knocked. No response. He knocked again, harder. Still nothing. Steve pounded a third time. "Five-0! Open up!" When there was still no response, Steve counted down from three before kicking the door open. The two men stormed the apartment and cleared the living room before separating. Steve headed to the kitchen while Danny approached the closed door to what was probably the bedroom.

As Danny moved to open the door, it burst open, slamming into him and catching the detective off guard. Steve heard the commotion and was off after the suspect before Danny could recover. "We got a runner!" Danny hollered into his earpiece as he took off after his partner.

The trio pounded down the hallway, past Lou who was trying to keep a curious old lady from coming out of her apartment, straight towards Chin at the door to the stairs. "Stop!" Chin commanded. Instead of responding, the suspect kept going, barreling into Chin and knocking him back. The suspect turned to go down, but was met with the sight of Kono coming up, so he went up instead.

"We got 'em!" Steve said as he and Danny raced after the suspect. "You look after Chin!" Kono stopped to help her cousin, and Lou joined them on the landing as footsteps pounded above them.

"How high do you think he'll go?" Lou wondered.

Chin bent over, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. "To the roof, probably."

"Man, that's 8 flights of stairs," Lou said.

Chin cocked an eyebrow. "You think Danny and Steve aren't up to it?"

"Nah, I just don't want to go after them."

Kono slapped him on the arm. "Sorry, Lou, no help for it. Up we go."

The three members of Five-0 reached the roof in time to see the suspect take a flying leap onto the roof of the next building, one foot landing partially on the edge. He teetered precariously before catching his balance and resuming his break for freedom.

Steve didn't even break stride as he hurtled himself after the suspect. "Steven, stop!" Danny hollered. The SEAL ignored him, taking the leap.

Lou, Chin, and Kono watched, aghast as Steve flew through the air, arcing gracefully. It soon became clear, however, that Steve's leap was going to fall short.

"Fuck," Danny cursed. He leaped off the building after Steve.

"What the hell does Williams think he's doing?" Lou asked no one in particular. "That's suicide."

"Yeah, that's not like Danny," Chin said. "Steve, yes, but not Danny."

"Look!" Kono said, pointing.

Large black wings striped with white with yellow at the base unfurled from Danny's back. He angled himself towards Steve and dove, catching the other man in his arms before coasting down towards the ground.

Danny lit into Steve as soon as they hit the ground. "What the fuck were you thinking, Steven?! You could have died!"

"I knew you had my back, Danno," Steve replied calmly.

"How? How could you possibly think that? What did you think I was going to do, scoop you out of the air?"

Steve gave him a "duh" look. "Well, yeah."

"Steve! You can't count on that! What if I'd missed? There's no guarantee one human being can catch another when they're both hurtling to their death 10 stories below!"

"Parachutists do it," Steve countered. "I did it in the SEALS all the time."

"THIS IS NOT THE SEALS! You can't go taking stupid risks assuming I'll catch you!"

"But you always do, Danno."

By this time, Chin, Lou, and Kono had reached the ground. They stared in awe at Danny's wings. They were as active as his hands as he yelled at Steve. They rippled, the reached forwards and back, every once in a while they flapped in obvious agitation. The three member of Five-0 stood transfixed.

"One day, Steven! One day your luck's going to run out, and what's going to happen then?"

"Uh, guys?" Kono broke in.

"Not now, Kono," Danny said. "I'm trying to talk some sense into SuperSEAL here."

"Danny?" Kono tried, more firmly.

"I said not now, Kono!"

"Danny!" Kono all but yelled. "When were you going to tell us you had wings?"

That stopped Danny dead. His mouth hung open, his hands stopped in mid-air, and his wings paused, spread out to either side. He hung in a state of suspended animation a moment before answering. "Wings?"

Kono just gestured.

Danny looked over his shoulder as if to see what she was pointing at. "Oh, those."

"Yeah, those," Lou said. "When were you going to tell us about those?"

"Uh, never?" Danny tried.

"Danny! We're ohana!" Kono cried. "I can't believe you weren't going to tell us!"

"It just never came up, okay?" Danny said defensively. "And if SuperSEAL over here hadn't acted like an idiot"-Danny shot Steve a death glare-"it never would have."

"It would have been nice to know anyway," Chin said, gently.

Danny dropped his head, and his wings drooped. "I know. I was embarrassed. I'm enough of an outsider as it is without adding these to the mix."

Kono threw her arms around Danny's neck, somewhat awkwardly given the wings. "Danny, you're never an outsider to us. You're ohana!"

Danny's wings fluttered forward, then paused, as if uncertain whether to wrap around Kono or not. Finally, they settled loosely around her. "Really?"

"Of course, brah!" Kono assured him.

Danny looked over at Chin and Lou. "And you?"

Chin just shrugged. "It's all good."

"Lou?"

"I'm not gonna lie. This is some weird shit. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Danny's wings drooped again. "I understand. Look, I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I don't want it to interfere with our working relationship."

"Whoa, that's not what I meant," Lou said. "I just said it was weird, and it is. You don't see dudes with wings growing out of their shoulders everyday."

"So, what did you mean?" Danny asked, slightly belligerently.

"I just meant it's going to take some getting used to. Doesn't mean you're not still the Danny Williams we know and love, though."

Danny looked hopeful. "Really?"

Lou clapped him on the back. "Absolutely."

"Great," Steve broke in. "Now that we're done with the lovefest, can we get back to catching our suspect, since we let him get away?"

Danny was incredulous. " _Let_ him get away? Well, excuse me if I thought keeping your sorry ass from plummeting to its death was more important than catching our suspect."

And with that, they were off again. Lou, Chin, and Kono couldn't hide their grins. Nope, this wasn't going to change a thing.


End file.
